The Era of Freedom
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: Avatar Korra has died after fulfilling her work as the avatar. That same day the new avatar an Earthbender is born and wants freedom of pain and havoc. Realizing that what her predecessors fought for has been over turned she seeks to restore culture and balance. Rated T for language and strong situations. I do not own Avatar Nickelodeon does and I only own Diyu.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them. But, when the world needed him the most; He vanished. The Avatar Aang saved several from the 100 year war. Dying 54 years after from being frozen for over 100 years. His successor, Korra, fought to defeat Amon as well as Tarrlok's task force and many others. At the age of 104 died while in a spiritual comatose state. That day I was born.

I am Avatar Diyu Naraka. I am 14 years old. When I found out I was the avatar great shock befell my people. My great-great-great-great and so forth grand-father King Bumi was the best friend of avatar Aang. It deeply saddened me to hear I was the avatar. I had tried to continue normal life but, my 'friends' turned their backs on me "It's hard to know whose side you're on." I tried to move on with life and blend in. "That girls the Avatar!" The whispering was more painful than being burned by hell fire.

I looked at my life. What had my predecessors leave behind for me to do? I was useless. When I was little before I knew I was the avatar I lived a nice peaceful life with my mother,father,grandmother and my two younger brothers YuDao and shusuke. My father was an earth bender four years after I was born I learned from him. He was thrilled with his first born being a bender. "I'm proud of you. So very proud!" My mother was a non bender but came from a long line of benders. She was not thrilled about me being a bender since she had hoped her daughter would be clean cut and a well behaved housewife in training. "At least don't come in the house cut up like some boy!" My grandmother had supported me through and through. She said "To make a person you must know who you are first and never turn away someone in need." I loved life. Up until I was 11. I was out with my father. We were going to Republic City; Right when we reached the harbor the captain made word that by carrier pigeon my mother,brothers and my grandmother had died in a fire that befell the house. The didn't know if it was benders or the lighting since the rain put the house out. They asked for genders and names because the bodies were unrecognizable. That day, I snapped. I felt myself leave my body and I was sitting on a hard wooden surface over-looking the water. I hadn't even realized Avatar Korra across from me.

"Hello Avatar Diyu." She said with such a warm smile.

"How do you….what is this?" I looked around to see trees and several forestation.

"This is the Lion-Turtles back. We must speak here." Her smile fell.

"Why I have to get back!" I hadn't even noticed her polar bear-dog Naga sitting behind her. Naga died of a broken heart 20 minutes after Korra had died.

"Hardships are all avatars know. Fear, anger, love, and sorrow. You must let go of worldly emotions and protect what you hold dear."

"Why I hold dear has died!" I fought back tears. "I can't let someone get away with this! They'll pay for this if it's the last thing I do!"

"You are the new Avatar. I understand you are hurt. But, in the presence of elders you will show respect." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I apologize." I did not dare make eye contact.

"Your family has died. But, you must protect what is left. It may be hard to do so now after a loss. But, family is never truly gone." She leaned forward to me as if to whisper. "You are the great grand-child of King Bumi. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, he was a crazy old man with blue eyes, red hair and crooked old teeth." I scrunched my nose in disgust of any relation.

Korra laughed out loud as if to wake someone "He is your grand-father to your father he was a friend to my predecessor as I am to you. You must look for his kingdom in Omashu. State your purpose and raise your head with meaning." She put her hand under her chin to raise it.

"I have no purpose. The avatar isn't needed anymore. Everything is good. Wrong doings are dealt with by the police and I only know how to earth bend." I looked at my hands.

"So? Avatar Aang only knew how to air bend and he learned on his journeys. Much like I did on mine."

"I'm not avatar Aang. I'm not as strong as you guys. I'm not one with nature or anything."

"Here," she air bended a staff to me. It was black with a green gliding panel and she gave me a pouch filled with the Spirit Oasis waters. "This was made long before you were born. If given the chance to use these respect it. It may be your last. Go to Omashu and demand your voice be heard. If people will not listen…..Make them." She disappeared in an instant and I woke to being in a tendril of air higher than the boat and it evaporated and I was falling to the water.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I started falling and landed back first flat on the water. I fell asleep and awoke to my father looking down at me as if I were the plague.

"Father, I-" I tried to touch his arm "Don't touch me!" he snatched away as if he were touching a stove with his bare arm. "If you're the Avatar how come you didn't stop our family from being killed?! Huh?! Answer me dammit!" he slapped me across the face and several men grabbed him to avoid another blow.

"You are on your own! Stay away from me for good!" He was pushed inside the brig of the ship and I watched as several men talked about what they should do with me.

"We should get ransom money for her." One man said with long black hair tied into a heart shape wearing a blue suit with white trimming.

"We should send 'er to Ms. Lilith's whore house and see how much someone will pay for her." One fat man said with hippo like teeth and a red Fire Nation head dress on, he was overweight and smelled of vomit.

The had several colorful ideas but, I decided that I didn't like them so I asked for an old trick to see if I had a little Aang in me.

"A sir. Do you have a tissue? I think I'm gonna sne-"

"What did you say? You're gonna what?"

"I said I think I'm gonna sni sne sne AAAAAAAAAAAAAh CHOOO!" I shot roughly 30ft in the air and leaped over Republic City. I landed near Fire Lord Zuko's statue. He was so handsome. He had a daughter with May the Fire Duchess and she had an admiral. I saw that there were several puddles from where it had rained. I looked at myself in one of them. My brown hair was twisted into traditional water tribe wrappings, my ancient clothing consisted of metal toed black boots green shorts and a thin black and green shirt with silver buttons, my skin which was a natural native American complexion with hints of my heritage was dirty and I had a swollen eye from where I was slapped. My eyes were a milky white like my great-grand father so I looked odd and out of character in Republic City. I looked around to see the city I had so anxiously wanted to see since I was little and saw that trash had been scattered throughout the the grass and on several historic monuments. Including in the hand of Fire Lore Zuko.

I decided I'd clean and thought to myself,_ maybe I'll be the avatar of cleaning the trash!_ I had to think fast. It was mid sunset and I needed somewhere to sleep. Several people were walking by and complaining of seeing me to others. I knew I's have to defend myself from roughens on the street so I walked deeper into the city. I came across a barn that smelled like home it was warm and had several animals I was common with. But, they weren't with me. They were mistreated and seemed more tired then usual, easily agitated and liked to growl when I got close. I started feeding them what I saw was put in sight of them just for torture and saw two pygmy pumas. They were hungry and tired and looked as though the could use meat. There was enough meat to go around so I held both my hands out for them to trust me. Immediately one bit me and the other licked my hand to show it trusted me. I was not mad at the other one that bit me but I wanted respect even from an animal. So I bit it back. It stared at me for a moment and then liked my leg. One of the pygmy pumas was albino and the other was a natural black pygmy. I decided to name them Tui and La after the coy fish of the northern water tribe. It was cold in the barn and being all the way in the back didn't help any. Tui lied on my back and Laid by my feet so I stayed warm in the night.

I had a dream that night of avatar Aang carving Katara a betroval necklace. It was oddly shaped and looked like a foot and he made it worse by trying to color it with dark and light blues. Then I had a dream of Avatar Yangchen telling me to push and pull.

I awoke to being splashed with cold water and a man crouched over me saying "Git up ya no good free lout! Ery' body always trying to steal my any mals!" I had a beggars cap on and a ascot tied around his neck, brown loafers, one eye shut and a white shirt. It was open partially. He looked to be fire nation.

"I wasn't trying to steal your animals and you need to clean them!" I raised my voice out of frustration.

"You're trying to steal my pygmy's too ain't cha gal!?" he waddled from side to side shaking his fist.

"You mean MY pygmy's and they have names!" I was looking behind him to see if I could make a break for it.

"You kids got repect for ur eldas." He grabbed my one hair loop and yanked me forward. Before I could even react La the black pygmy that had bit me last night had his whole hand in his mouth. We all bolted for the door and made our way into the heart of Republic City.


	2. Chapter 2

When you get used to it Republic City is not a scary place. Moreover I realized that the people of Republic City lacked culture and manners. I knew I had to work fast to get to the council room. After getting there I saw a statue of a beautiful woman: She was tall, with a bun like hairstyle with bangs falling over her face, she was wearing metal armor so I assume she was a metal bender, she appeared to be blind from the way she was looking down.

I thought this large building was the meeting room. I was dead wrong. It was the police station. That statue was of Toph Beifong a friend of Avatar Aang and mother of Lin Beifong. I read about her and her adventures but, I had never seen her before.

I guess my gawking must have startle the guards they weren't too pleased of me.

"Hey, Girl!" A tall man with thick black hair ran towards me."What are you doing here? Where are your parents!?"

I stuck my finger in my ear and started rubbing it "Listen old man," I said it with attitude "I need to see the councilmen. I have no business with you." I pointed my finger directly at his face. Priceless.

"Why you little!" He retorted his whole body just to back-hand me but, before he could Tui and La were both on him.

"Get these pumas off me! Aaah!" He tried to scratch and kick them but they were much too fast.

"Tui, La come back to me!" I feared for that man's life more than I think he did. But, I had a job to do so I ran past him into the police station. A man in a metal suit with a gold pendant was staring directly at me but, unlike the man outside he was smiling with both eyes shut.

"Hello young lady," he was about 6'2 and had a muscular build, frown lines on his mouth and a very wrinkled forehead. "are you lost? Where are you parents?"

"I'm orphaned. I seek the chief of police." I felt nervous near him. I felt like he was taunting me.

"You're looking at him." He put both his hands on his hips.

"Then you can help me!" I beamed with delight and nearly hugged the man with only shear will power holding me back. "You see I have to master all four elements and correct some wrong that someone shouldn't have broken and you see Korra she told me I had to-"

"Listen little girl. You do understand what you're describing to me is that you are the Avatar."

"Yes, I am the Avatar." I tried to find respect in that man's eyes but all I saw was that smile plastered across his face.

"If you're the Avatar," he folded his arms across his chest. "Water bend for me."

"I…I don't know how to yet." I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"If you don't know how to water bend, fire bending or earth bending will work or a rarity let's see some air bending."

"I only know how to earth bend." I demonstrated by holding three rocks in my hand and disintegrating them like small particles hitting the earth.

"Anyone can earth bend. How old are you?" I could tell he was displeased by my inability.

"I'm 11 years old. I am the avatar though I can use them I just don't know how."

"Well, when you do know how make sure you stop by for a visit." He rotated me with the floor and kicked me in my butt. I flew straight out the door and landed on my face.

"And take your mutts with you!" He kicked Tui in the chest and she landed on my back and he threw La who happened to land on my legs. I stood up to find all the men and women of the police station laughing and mocking me for how I was thrown out and how my clothes had been torn. To control my anger and frustration I thought of a story I read when I was little about how Avatar Aang took down Admiral Zhao by letting him hurt himself. So I had to think to myself. _Why not show them I'm the real deal._ A smile etched across my face.

"Tui, La go find safety I'll be done soon." The ran to a nearby allway and sat anticipating my total havoc. Unlike the previous avatars I thought carefully and was at peace with my inner mind set. I could activate the avatar state anytime I found fit. But, to use it on the weak. Well, that's just out of character.

I started walking towards the building and stopped mid-way. "You are a disrespectful man. And unlike you and your dumb founded officers I respect what my predecessors have done and I will not allow your lollygagging to ruin their lives work! Now…..to redeem yourselves I ask for an apology or I'll show you just how much of an avatar I can be."

The big idiot stretch his arm over his chest and bowed. "By all means, show us." The officers laughed. I felt a smile creep across my face. I stomped one foot forward in an ancient earth bending move and pulled half the ground in front of me up and threw it behind them.

"Was that supposed to do something?" a young officer mocked from behind the crowd. The laughed as if it were the funniest joke ever heard. "No, this is." I threw my arms back in a pulling motion and they turned around to be pelted by rocks. "You don't think I'm the avatar yet? Don't worry. You'll believe in a moment!" I stomped my foot into the ground to firm myself and lifted the area they were standing on. I cracked the middle which made them drop to the ground.

"You will never be our avatar." A female officer mumbled through broken speech. "Then do not beg me for mercy." I cracked the flat rock into shards and threw them down; not hitting them but circling their bodies in an oh too close formation. I left before they even opened their eyes.

I had to get to the council office. Maybe there I would find help. This city is going to rubble.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome

I was walking to the council room. I had finally made it! It was beautiful. From paintings I had seen of Avatar Aang and Sokka it hadn't changed much. There were several people speaking at that moment and I asked a kind old man if he knew who was in charge. "Ah it's nice to see young blood take interest in the city." He smiled at me and turned revealing the lower half of his face was burned. "That man over there is the representative of the Air Temples and he is in charge of the councilmen." "Thank you sir." I bowed to him and ran to see the man with the biggest enthusiastic smile on my face. But, I was stopped by the police.

"Well, well, well." The police chief put both his hands on his hips and stared down at me. "If it isn't the little Avatar." He chuckled "And don't you forget it!" I spat staring at him with nothing put pure hatred in my eyes. "This is the council brat." He lowered his head to be directly in my face "Lying orphans don't belong here." I spit in his face and thought _good thing I'm not one._ Right before her could hit me an elderly man dressed in yellow and red caught his hand with air. I was stunned. Looking at the old man closely he had a shaved head as a usual nomad would, he has his eyes shut so I couldn't see the color, a long beard reaching to his stomach, peaceful smile lines, and was rather tall.

"Lee Jjang," he spoke in more of a coo then an authorized voice "What gives you the nerve to hit a child?" He walked towards us as he spoke.

"She is just a trouble maker I'll get her out of your hair." He grabbed me wrist with his free hand and started tugging me to the door.

"Why? If she came here there must have been reason." He picked me up with an air tunnel and lowered himself to be at eye contact with me.

"Hello young one. How may I help you this evening?" He smiled and I couldn't help but feel at ease.

"My- my um my." I was trying to get the words out but I felt rather uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"See she can't even get anything out let me just get rid of her." He walked towards me but froze where he stood when the old man spoke.

"That's enough from you! I said she was welcome here and apparently I have allowed you to think the same for too long. Now, if you would excuse us I would like to speak with her in peace." He had hostility but absolute certainty he would get his way.

"I'm sorry. I'll be off now." He held his hand down and his soldiers followed him in formation. I turned back around to look at the man and I noticed he had never taken his eyes off me.

"I'm sorry sir." I lightly stated." My name is Diyu Naraka and as of today I am 12 years old. These are my pygmy pumas Tui and La and I am the new Avatar." He looked at me and opened his eyes to reveal emerald green orbs that seemed to hold fortunate memories and happiness.

"Diyu Naraka. You don't know how long I have waited to meet you. My name is Rohan. I am the councilman for the Air Temples. Come with me. I'll show you to your new home. He grabbed my hand and walked me through the crowd of people all bowing to his presence.


End file.
